The Power of Love
by KeffyRules
Summary: Naomi isn't dealing with her and Emily problems and ends up taking drastic action. Two Shot  !WARNING! Character death !WARNING!  EDIT: Now with funeral and wake added
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is a little piece which popped into my head today while I was listening to a song by Poets of War. I realise that I might get some flak for how this ends but I do plan to write a Naomily story which will be happier.**

Naomi looked around the front room and smiled sadly to herself, this room used to be full of such laughter. Of course that all changed when Emily found out, when she found out what Naomi had done. Reaching over to the table she picked up the glass of Vodka she had poured herself and took a drink from it, closing her eyes in satisfaction as the alcohol burned down her throat. As she placed the glass back down on the table her fingers grazed the plastic bottle that was on it as well. Briefly a flicker of fear crossed the blonde's face as she temporally backed down from the action she had planned to carry out. Shaking her head Naomi sat back and sparked up her last spliff. She knew that what she was going to do was for the best, she wasn't any use to anyone any more. Katie didn't want to know her, although that was the same as usual, Effy and Freddie were too wrapped in themselves to care about her, Cook had problems of his own to deal with and Emily? Emily hated her, despised her in fact. Not that the blonde could blame her for it, after all she'd cheated on her, she was the one who'd destroyed their relationship.

"Better this way!" Naomi muttered to the empty room and house. There was no love left in their relationship and so no love left in this house. Naomi couldn't stand it any more, couldn't stand the punishment, the silences which were worse then when they talked.

Taking a deep breath Naomi stubbed out the spliff before taking her mobile out and writing a final text to Emily, stating simply that she would always love her. Turning off her phone Naomi picked open the plastic bottle and opened it, tapping a number of the pills it contained onto her hand. She set the bottle down and picked up her glass of Vodka, she tossed the pills into her mouth and quickly and drank from her glass, feeling the tablets wash down her throat. It was done, there was little anyone could do now. Naomi stood up, swaying on her feet slightly, a mixture of weed, Vodka and sleeping pills affecting her quickly. Moving into the kitchen she leant heavily against the side as she picked a knife out of the drawer. "Best to be sure.." Naomi slurred as she stumbled over to the kitchen table and sat down. Her eyelids drooped as she laid an arm out on the wooden table and managed to slide the sharp knife across it twice before dropping it to the floor with a crash. Thanks to the spliff Naomi only felt a dull throbbing sensation in her wrist as blood spurted out of the cuts, already beginning to stain the wooden table. Naomi felt her head getting heavier and lowered it slightly as the colour drained from her world. She giggled as she her blood, one of the only things retaining it's colour, seeing the colour red and reminding her of her own true love. How ironic, the last colour I'll see and it's red...if there is a god then he's got a fucked up...sense...of...humour. It funny really, the power the her love for the red head had over her, after all she was killing her so Emily could truly move on with her life.

Naomi became dimly aware that the front door opened and closed.

"Naomi? Emily?" She heard Effy's voice and used all her strength to look up just as the brunette entered the room. The blonde took a bit of satisfaction as she watched one of best friend's jaw drop. "Naomi! What the fucks going on! All the blood.." Effy trailed off as Naomi just smiled in satisfaction.

"I'm letting Ems move on with her life Ef, letting everybody move on." Effy's eyes widened and she rushed to the sink, grabbing a towel and hurrying back to the blonde. She pressed the towel against Naomi's bleeding wrist, the white towel instantly soaked up the blood but did nothing to stem the flow.

"Naomi you can't! How's this going to help anyone!"

"It's too late Effy, too late for anything. Tell my mum...tell I'm sorry." Naomi smiled a final time and leant down, planting a soft kiss on Effy's forehead before she allowed her eyes to close. She felt strange all of a sudden, detached from her surroundings. As if over a great distance she heard Effy cry out her name. She let out a sigh and let herself drift away into a dreamless sleep, happy in the knowledge that everyone else could be happy at last.

**A/N- please let me know what you think of it, even if it's just to slam on me for killing Naomi**


	2. The FuneralWake

**A/N- Ok I wasn't going to carry this on at all but I felt that I couldn't leave it so sad and shit so I've spent months writing this, come back to it whenever I've got the time. It started off as just a funeral scene but it turned into so much more. I'm sure whether it words though so please let me know.**

Emily stared down at the photograph in her hand, running her thumb back and forth over the image of Naomi. It had been taken a few months ago, about a week before they were due to go back to Roundview. The picture was so full of happiness and love that it made Emily want to start crying again, but she knew she had to resist the urge.

"Come on Ems, you've got to get ready."

Emily looked up from where she was sat, on the edge of her bed, and blinked once or twice as she processed what her sister, Katie, had said.

"Ready?" Emily asked hesitantly, how could she do it? How could she go to the church? To the graveyard where Naomi was being buried when it was all her fault.

"I...I can't Katie, I can't go."

The vibrant red head whispered as her sister moved over to the bed and sat down, making sure not to crease the short black dress she wore.

"Emily..you've got to go. She was your girlfriend, you loved her for fucks sake!"

"It's my fault though! You heard what Effy said! She was there, she heard Naomi say that she was killing herself for me! For me to move on! How can I face everyone, how can I face Gina, knowing that I'm the reason she killed herself!"

This time Emily gave in and let the tears flow down her face as Katie wrapped her arm around her.

"Listen sis, I know you feel responsible, really I do, but Naomi had a choice. She chose to end it, not you. Yes maybe you could of treated her better over the cheating thing, hell I could of treated her better period, but your not to blame. Now lets get you cleaned up and looking fucking mint eh babes!"

* * *

Effy stepped in front of her mirror and inspected herself in it. For once her dress wasn't bordering on indecent, she'd gone out specially and bought herself a knee-length black dress. The girl's eyes travelled upwards to her face, inspecting her eyes, the were devoid of any emotions. They were deader then they had used to be, but then how could you see your friend kill herself in front of you and not be affected. Even Effy, who avoided any sort of warm and happy emotion, couldn't move through this like she usually did. She closed her eyes for a moment and, like always, saw Naomi in front of her, slumped over her table with a pool of blood forming. She felt a small smile tugging at mouth as she felt someone come up behind her.

"Freddie."

Effy opened her eyes and took in her boyfriend behind her, dressed in a slim black suit he look absolutely beautiful.

"It's nearly time to go Ef...are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm...fine..."

Effy trailed off slightly as she saw the sad knowing smile on Freddie's face.

"Do you still see her?"

Effy didn't say anything she just nodded, it was bad enough seeing your dead friend and continually re-living her final moments but it was too much even for Effy to admit it too many times to her other friends, but Freddie seemed to understand, he didn't judge her or see as some kind of freak. She felt Freddie's arms snake round her waist, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Maybe this day will help Effy. Maybe finally putting Naomi to rest will help you, Emily, everyone move on."

"Maybe. Lets go then!"

Effy stated, closing herself off from everything, the thought of the coming events kept on pulling on her heart strings and that feeling was uncomfortable for the brunette.

* * *

Gina looked around the church as the last of the mourners entered the church. The women felt sad that there weren't as many people here as there should have been. Gina's ex-husband hadn't even bothered to acknowledge the fact that his daughter was dead. She'd tried to get in touch with him to let him know but he'd refused to answer her or even the answer phone message she left. She didn't have a lot of family, both of her parents had died soon after Naomi had been born and she didn't have any brothers or sisters so she was the only family member who was in the church.

No! That wasn't true. Gina looked over at Naomi's close friends who had turned up, they had been Naomi's family as well. Her eyes searched her daughter's friends, trying to identify them. Gina could easily identify the only blonde in the group; Pandora. Every time she had seen the girl she had been so full of happiness, energy and energy, and now she seemed so drained, so sad, so bland. She was sat down next to bulky black man, his arm wrapped round her. Next to him was sat JJ, dressed in a nice black suit with a bow-tie. Gina remembered meeting him and thinking he was a wonderful young man who just needed to overcome the prejudices which were bought to bear on him. Next to him sat Freddie and Effy. The young skater had his arm wrapped round the girl and he was whispering something in her ear, however Effy just continued to stare straight ahead seemingly unresponsive. Gina's heart went out to the girl. She could only imagine that the pain of having to see her friend kill herself was almost as painful as the pain Gina was feeling. The final two girls sitting down in the row were, of course, the Fitch sisters. Katie, the brunette one, had her arm wrapped around her sister and she seemed to be a keeping it together, most likely keeping it together for both her and her sister. Emily was in pieces, as soon as she had entered the church and seen the coffin she'd broken down and rushed over to Gina, begging for her forgiveness and telling her how sorry she was for everything. Gina hadn't known what to say to be honest, yes she knew that things hadn't been well between her daughter and Emily recently, something about a another girl but Gina couldn't allow the sole blame to land itself at Emily's feet, she just couldn't. Her eyes slid towards the back of the church and she felt a surge of anger course through her as she saw one of Naomi close friends; Cook. It wasn't seeing him that made her angry, it was seeing him handcuffed to plain clothes copper. On his friend's funeral the establishment didn't even trust him not to try and get away.

"You ready Gina? It's time."

Gina looked over at her boyfriend, Keiren, Naomi's politics teacher, and smiled sadly.

"Yes...Yes I'm ready."

She stated before taking a deep breath and standing up, moving in front of the coffin. Silence fell over the church and all eyes focussed on Gina. She glanced down at the speech she had intended to give and just let out a laugh.

"Ya know, I had this big speech of things I wanted to say about my Naomi...our Naomi. I've just realised what she'd say about that though. She'd say that I'm was trying to be too much like a politician, not speaking from the heart. Mum, she'd say, mum stop being a fucking twat and throw away that politicians escape, speak from the heart!"

With those words the blonde chucked the pieces of paper over her shoulder. A little laughter rippled through the church.

"Because that was who she was, Naomi was never one to let things hold her back when it came to speaking her mind. We all know that about her, she hated things like that, she was so full of energy and a need, no, a want to eradicate injustice. I know that towards the end things..got difficult for Naomi, and her friends."

There was an almighty sob from Emily at those words but Gina had to carry on, she couldn't stop herself, couldn't stop her heart.

"But I know," and her eyes burned so brightly as she spoke, "that no matter what all of you, all of you people who were her friends, would have been there for her, would have helped her work her way through what ever problems she had if she'd just asked!"

Gina took a breath, calming herself down.

"But of course she didn't, because that was Naomi, stubborn to the last, but that was her problem. So if any of you, and I mean any of you!"

Her eyes sought out Emily.

"Think that it was only your fault that she...she left, then your wrong. As much as I loved my daughter I could of throttled her sometimes for her stubbornness. So it was her fault as well that she didn't ask for help. Help I know you would have been given. Thank you all for coming though, and I look forward to seeing you at the wake where we can all get, as Naomi would say, shit-faced and remember her."

* * *

Gina's speech had been wonderful, Effy could see that even through her numb shell. She looked on in sudden shock as Naomi had appeared by her mother's side. She'd smiled slightly to herself as she'd seen her friend nod in approval as her mother had thrown away her carefully planned speech. The rest of the funeral had passed rather boringly and Effy was sure that she'd kept on seeing Naomi all over the place, yawning in boredom. After that it was all a bit of blur of Freddie and the rest of them heading over to Gina'a place for the wake, a drink was placed in her hand. Effy looked down at the drink, white wine in an actual fucking wine glass, she let out a snort of derision, this definitely wasn't what Naomi would of wanted.

"Your right there Ef."

Effy looked round to see her dead friend smiling sadly at her.

"Would of been better at Keith's pub."

She stated solemnly before letting out a laugh, Effy just smiled slightly.

"So I'm the only one am I?"

Naomi face fell and turned all serious.

"Yeah, looks like. Don't know why, but then you were always special weren't ya."

This time Effy did actually smile before taking a drink.

"Well that's true, drinks not bad either."

Naomi smiled before looking over her shoulder.

"Oh crap, looks like mum gonna get arrested at my fucking wake!"

Effy glanced over her shoulder, where Gina was argueing with the policeman Cook was attached to.

"Shall we mosey on over and check it out?"

Effy asked while Naomi just shrugged.

"Up to you Effy,times ticking down and I'm stuck to you really now."

Effy titled her head for a moment in confusion before shrugging and heading over to Gina.

"No! You listen here you fucking dick! If my dead daughter's friend want's to give me a hug at her wake then you fucking well will let him go for a just a moment you heartless bastard!"

Gina exclaimed angrily.

"Gina, honestly it's fine!"

Cook muttered sadly, just getting Gina more and more angry it seemed as Effy and her ghostly companion joined them.

"No it fucking isn't! Listen officer," Gina muttered the word sarcastically, "do you really expect him to try and run for it on today of all days?"

The officer looked a little sheepish as he was shouted at, he was obviously not very experienced at all this.

"It's not a question of that Ms Campbell-"

"Come on, times short, fag outside now!"

Naomi muttered, Effy nodded and headed away from Gina, who was shouting again.

Effy stopped short as she saw who was outside; Emily. She turned to Naomi, an accusatory look in her eyes.

"You knew!"

Naomi rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Well duh! Dead remember, I know everything now. Listen, you've not really talked to her since that day, maybe you blame her a bit.

"I thought you were all knowing now?"

"Don't push it Ef, anyway talk to her and sort things out yeah?"

Effy sighed as she made her way over to the red head.

"Fine!"

Emily looked as the brunette sat down.

"Ef! Did you-did you say something?"

Effy looked over at Naomi, who quickly shook her head.

"No, nothing...you ok Emily?"

"I know you blame me Effy, I know everybody blames me. I pushed her to this I know, even Gina blames me, I bet her little speech was just for show."

Effy was actually shocked by the complete sense of defeat in her tone as she spoke. She looked over at Naomi, who once again just shook her head. Was it her imagination or was a friend a little less there then she had been?

"No one blames you Emily."

"Effy caught the look that Emily shot her way before sighing.

"Ok, maybe I blamed you at first. But, I've had time to think, and a good person to talk to," Effy caught Naomi's eye and smirked, " and Gina was right Naomi was a stubborn fool who should of asked for help."

"But I was so bad to her!"

"And she was a stupid bitch for cheating on you in the first place."

Effy shot back at Emily, seeing Naomi nod in agreement, a look of sadness and regret on her face.

"Look, Naomi made two mistakes in her life. One was cheating on you with that girl and the second was not working through it and sticking with it until both you twats came to your senses."

Emily let out a sob and wiped her eyes.

"And what do I do now then Ef?"

Effy smiled as she watched Naomi fade even more.

"You work past it, you never forget Naomi completely but let yourself live again. And if it gets hard then you've got us lot to lean on."

Emily smiled a little and laughed.

"How'd you get so deep and insightful Effy?"

Effy smirked as she turned her head and watched Naomi smirking at her as she made her way over to the teenagers.

"It's a gift."

She whispered as Naomi extended her arms and hugged her and Emily. Emily shuddered for a moment then gasped quickly as she seemed to catch sight of something before it disappeared; Naomi.

"Naomi!"

Emily turned to Effy, who was smirking knowingly.

"Ef! Did you see..!"

"The world's a mysterious place Emily, strange things happen in it."

Emily stared at Effy for a moment before smiling and resting her head on the brunette's shoulder as the rested on the bench and watched the sun set.


End file.
